Sonny's Little Suprise
by N. R. Crow
Summary: Chad shows up at Sonny's doorstep with some suprising news. yes, Channy will be included :P It's in response for this contest type thing.
1. Prologue Blue

**Blue**

_Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

- Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eifel 65

Today was a normal day. **Blue** skies, birds chirping, and even the TV's babble – I had accidentally left it on last night. I didn't mind though, nothing could ruin my mood.

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" I shouted, stretching. Yes, I know I'm a little too old for SpongeBob quotes. And yes, I still don't care if you think it's childish.

But suddenly, my mind wasn't on SpongeBob when I actually started listening to what the TV was saying.

"_And in other news, Chad Dylan Cooper from the number one teen series 'Mackenzie Falls' has gone missing. He was last seen at approximately 7 PM by the star of their rivaling show, 'So Random!'. When he didn't answer any of his calls, his friend – Portlyn Maddison – became worried and rushed over to his apartment. But, as she recalls, he wasn't there. The apartment was left in ruins, paintings, books, furniture, and food scattered everywhere. Police are wondering if there is in fact fowl play involved. They are currently investigating the possibility, but withheld any comments thus far. I know I speak for most of us when I say: 'I absolutely hope someone finds him'."_

I hadn't noticed it yet, but I was kneeling in front of the TV, staring at the small picture of Chad on the upper screen. _He was missing!_ With that single thought, my heart went numb and cold, like a **blue** winter's night. Hot salty tears were rolling down my cheeks as I reached for my phone, knowing only one person to call.

She picked up on the third ring.

"T-Tawni?" I stuttered, my voice weak and vulnerable sounding.

"I know… I saw." She said, her voice quiet. She wasn't friends with him, not like I was, but he was still a frenemie. And he was from the same Studio as us.

"Do you have any idea where he could…"

"No." Tawni whispered, cutting me off.

"But you have to know something!" I snapped, worry getting the better of me.

"I don't!" She shouted back at me angrily. I was a morning person; she clearly wasn't.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered, closing my eyes. I wished he was here now. We would do our 'Fine Fine' and 'Good Good' and I would leave smiling. But with a heart wrenching thought, I finally noticed we might not be able to do that anymore. "I'm worried about him."

"Me too."

"Do you think he'll ever… come back?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't think so… You have to look at it, Sonny, his place was _trashed_. Chad would have maids… What if someone is coming after us too! What if this is all a plot to get rid of the Condor Studios stars! What if they want me next because I'm _pretty_!" She started screaming hysterically, acting like the normal Tawni.

I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh. "Tawni, that's not going to happen. Some teenage fans probably just abducted him. Yeah, he's probably out there having the time of his life…" I was more trying to convince myself of it than anything.

I could almost hear Tawni roll her eyes over the phone. "It depends on how pretty they are. Chad would _hate_ it if some wannabe vampire kidnapped him. But some cheerleaders… He would be okay with that."

Laughing felt right to me now. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"You should get some sleep, Tawni. Mr. Condor is probably going to be having us search for his star."

"You're right, Tawni needs her beauty sleep!" And with that, she hung up on me, making me roll my eyes and sigh.

But as soon as her voice was gone, my heart sunk again. One of my _friends_ was missing. His apartment was trashed, he didn't answer his _friend's_ calls, and now the police were thinking about it being fowl play? But even as I didn't want to admit it, there was more to it. Even so, I refused to think of any other reasons. Then the thought hit me.

What possible reason would Chad have to run off and go missing?

It didn't add up. So there _was_ only one reason then. Someone had kidnapped him… Was Tawni right? Was there really someone out there to get all of us Condor Studio teen stars? I shuddered away from the thought. Why would anyone want to do that? First of all, Tawni and Chad would annoy the heck out of them! Then there was the fact of the Falls cast acting all dramatic. And Grady and Nico would always be hungry. Not to mention Zora would escape a lot and cause things to explode and/or get people hurt.

It just didn't add up in my mind. But neither did the thought that Chad ran off and _away_ from being a star. Chad was smart… sometimes. But did that mean he was smart enough to destroy his apartment to make it look like he was kidnapped? Everyone knew he would've never agreed to be torn away from his stardom.

While my **blue** mood started to set deep in my heart, a knock came from the door. My mind snapped back to Tawni's theory, so I grabbed the first thing in my reach and slowly walked to the door.

When I opened it, I found none other than the three named jerk that had me paranoid. But it took me a while to figure it out.

His usually fixed, impossible hair was messy, mud caking it together. Dry mud hung all over him, wrinkling his already stressed clothes that usually looked neat and perfect. And his eyes… They were scared, full of terror. I had _never_ seen that in _Chad Dylan Cooper's_ eyes, nor did I expect to ever see it. But when he glanced to see what was in my hand, he smiled.

"Really, Sonny, really?" His voice cracked a little bit, but he acted like he didn't notice. "A pillow? What are you going to do, feather me to death?"

But his smile quickly faded when the pillow hit him in the side of the head.

My moody **blue** had now turned red. I was angry. How dare he scare me like that? But then Chad said the worst things I could've ever imagined…

**Sorry for stopping it there, but that's where I hit the fork in the road. So I need help. Which do you think sounds better?**

**Tawni was right and all the Condor teen stars are in fact being kidnapped**

**Or Chad really is trying to get away from his hectic famous life and needs a place to stay?**

**And this is all for a challenge thing I found on someone else's story. I thought it sounded fun, so I decided to give it a try. Review! Thanks! :]**


	2. Chapter 1 Freedom

**Freedom**

_**All my chains I can't disengage  
And I don't believe that I want to  
One hand sings your praise  
The other brings me shame  
I have selfishness to blame  
And I'm singing for freedom  
I know I'm not the only one  
Praying to the one  
Who can bring me this freedom**_

**~ Freedom by Run Kid Run**

"Sonny, please, I just need a place to stay." When he saw my blank expression, his face fell, a hopeless look covering up the sparkle in his eyes. "Please?"

That got me. Never before had I heard him say _that_ word, and I never really thought he ever would. "This _has_ to be a joke. I never thought I'd see the day _Chad Dylan Cooper_ apologizes!"

He sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his already messed up hair. "Sonny! This isn't a joking matter! I'm serious… You know what? Never mind, I'll just go ask Blondie."

When he started to turn, I reached out to him, grabbing his elbow. "Chad… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just saw the news, and I guess my brain's a little messed up. Of course you can stay, but on _one_ condition."

"Anything, Sonny." He smiled at me, sending butterflies around my stomach. Stupid perfection.

"First, no dissing my place. I already get enough of that from Tawni. Second, no dissing my show. I already get enough of _that_ from your cast mates. Third, while you stay in my house, you have to be nice to me. Finally, no hiding things from me. You _have_ to tell me why you're here and whatever else I can think of."

Chad's smile faded, becoming a scowl by the time I was done stating my conditions. "Sonny… That's more than one condition. In fact that's…" He paused, mouthing the numbers before glaring at me. "That's four conditions. _I_ agreed to one condition."

"My roof, my rules. Now do you want a place to stay or not?" I sighed in annoyance, glad my mother was home in Wisconsin to take care of my grandparents.

Chad sighed and nodded. "Fine, just don't expect me to say anything _nice_ about your place… or your house."

I rolled my eyes but nodded, glad to get the rules out of the way. "Whatever. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

He rolled his eyes, shoving past me and into my apartment. "Really, Sonny, really? You're going to give me _that_ speech?"

"I will give _you_ whatever speech _I_ want to. As far as I'm concerned, you owe me big time."

He frowned, before sitting down on the couch in front of the TV, smiling at the news. "Hey, look. It's about me!"

"Seriously, Chad, get over yourself. Number one actor of our generation or not, you're not a superhero or something awesome like that."

He looked over at me, his eyes tightening into a glare. "Fine." He ground out trough his teeth, obviously wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Fine." I retorted, crossing my arms and shutting the door walking over to sit next to him, scowling at the TV, ignoring him when he stiffened.

"Good." He replied, his glare slowly letting up while he slowly relaxed again.

"Good." I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"So we're good?" He asked, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, swinging one foot onto the wooden coffee table in front of us.

"Well we would be if your foot wasn't on top of my coffee table. Feet on the floor, Cooper." I rolled my eyes, throwing the pillow I still had in my hand at his foot.

"Sonny, you sound like my mother." He rolled his eyes, not caring enough to take his foot of the table.

"I do not!" But my voice rose an octave, making me scowl at him. "You know what Chad? You look tired, just get to sleep and leave _me_ alone!" I huffed, stomping off to my room and slamming the door, even though I was _supposed_ to be getting ready for a day hanging out with my cast mates, but I didn't feel like it now. Why did Chad have to not only ruin my weekdays, but my weekends now too?

The bed felt nice when I laid down on it, stuffing my face in my pillow. After taking a deep breath, I screamed loudly in my pillow, the scream muffling in the pillow.

_Why do _I_ have to deal with Chad? Why me? Why do I have to deal with his stupid perfection!_

When a knock came on my door, I ignored it, knowing it would be none other than Chad. But he just kept knocking, getting more and more annoying.

"Go _away_ Chad!" I screamed, lifting my head off the pillow.

"Sonny? Let me in!" He shouted back.

With a sigh, I let my head fall back into the pillow, tears flowing. "No!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice still muffled by the pillow.

I heard him sigh before he shoved the door open; my mom refused to let me have a lock on my door. "Sonny? I'm sorry."

That was the second time he surprised me. "Chad, I said go away." I kept my face pressed into the pillow, not wanting him to see me crying.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down on the edge of my bed. I could feel his eyes on me, but ignored him, wanting to fall back asleep. After a couple minutes, I slowly lifted my head to glance at him, worried that he had left or something. But instead, I found him asleep, lying across the bottom of my bead, arms spread out. I couldn't help but laugh. Resisting the urge to poke him in the side, I grabbed a blanket from my closet and draped it over his sleeping form, turning to leave. But before I could, he grabbed my wrist, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Sonny? Please don't leave me." He mumbled, his words slurred with sleepiness.

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told and sat next to him. But soon enough, I was laying down, Chad's hand still clasped to my wrist.

What felt like seconds later, he was asleep, and I pulled away, getting up and walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I was about half way there, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, forgetting Chad was sleeping. But when I opened the door, Chad was on the front of my mind, my mouth gaping open.

"Miss Monroe, we have some questions for you." One of the three police officers asked.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
